My Name Is Minko
by fantasticly-anonymous
Summary: There is much evil in the Xiaolin world. I must help to extinguish it! Rated T for some violence and blood.
1. Enjoying The View

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xioalin Showdown in any way shape or form and most likely never will.**

**Authors comments:** **Hi this is my first Fanfic ever! XD Hope you enjoy it and I will try to update regularly! Although it is hard to write with writers block or when I'm just extremely busy... so I guess I'll just try my best. : This chapter is a bit short but longer than when I first wrote it a little while ago.  
**

** My main Character is an OC just so everyone knows and as a side note: I had a ton of fun writing this and any tip or comment is greatly appreciated. : ** **So on with the show!!**

One early summer day I was flying to a village in China. The village of Xiao-Yu, a secluded and calm place. I had arranged to meet a wise man there.

The weather was good for flying. The air was warm and soft and the sky was nearly cloudless.

I had never yet been to China and was soaking in the magnificent scenery as if I had never seen anything before. Trees of all different hues of green were passing by underneath. It was as if I were flying over a sea of magnificent beauty and every hilltop was a wave, every tree was a small splash, every leave or needle a small drop of magic. The sun only added to the magic of the moment making everything look more surreal, bathed in golden light. Nothing could have ruined this trip.

My back started to cool and I figured a cloud had passed over the sun and didn't give it a second thought. I'd gotten about another 500 feet when something poking my back. I spun so I was facing the sky and got myself an eye full.

What I'd thought to be a cloud turned out to be a woman. She looked to be in her mid twenties, no older than thirty and I guessed that she had been born here in China. The woman wore makeup that accentuated her Asian features and a black dress. As an accessory she sported a slightly less flattering brown leather belt which she had adorned with various… strange and seemingly useless objects.

What had me stumped was how she was flying-- and why she wasn't wearing shoes.

She looked as if she wanted to ask me something. As that thought formed in my mind she gestured toward the ground and put a pleading look on her face. I thought—what could she _possibly_ want from **me**? I knew I'd find out soon if I accepted her invitation, so I did.

We descended together and picked a small clearing maybe 25 feet across to land in. A nice place overall, cool with a few small ferns and clumps of long grasses. I pulled up a canteen that was slung over my shoulder, uncapped and took a couple gulps of the fresh water. I noticed she didn't have one and mused that maybe she'd lost hers. I offered mine but she waved her hand as if to say "No thanks".

Shrugging I recapped the bottle and let it hang where it was. I guess she could see that I wanted her to cut to the chase-after all I had an appointment to make- and that's probably the only reason she did.

"Hello young one. My name is Wuya. Heard of me?"

I rolled the name over in my head. "Sorry, can't say that I have."

The lady then said in a very sweet voice," Well then, introductions are necessary. I am Wuya. I am a Heylin witch and though I may not look it I am very old. You know with great age comes great knowledge—and power. But that is beside the point. Who are _you_ and how did you learn to fly?"

I, at the mention of "Heylin" had decided to play it safe. So I said, "I am but a traveler, seeking safe passage through these mountains. You may have my shoes. If that is what you wish." The witch merely chuckled at that. It seems she didn't care if her feet were soiled.

"You are a clever one. If I were a common mountain haunt that would have been the right thing to say but… I have business to attend to. Do you have desires for wealth and fame? Do you wish to be powerful?"

With the mention of business she dropped her "sweet as honey" tone and put to use a more raspy one. I could tell trouble was coming and thought perhaps playing innocent might help my odds.

"Well child? Is there something you want more than anything else in this world? Perhaps you wish to own the world itself? Come now there must be something you long for. Answer me. Speak!"

"I wish for nothing more than to reach my destination unharmed, please." I said. I wanted her know I wasn't interested. After all; nothing good can come of trusting the Heylin side.

That had been the wrong tone to use, for now now the witch looked more confident than before. Like she knew she had control of the situation. My pulse quickened just a tad as she took a step towards me. Her face- as I took a reflexive step backwards- broke into an evil grin.

It made her look insane.

**Authors Note: What did you think. Want to critic or give tips? Anything you can give is greatly appreciated.**

**Don't worry, Raimundo will show up before too long. I hope.**


	2. Rock and a Hard Place

**Hi. Been a few days, huh. Oh well here's the next part. Still no Raimundo but I promise he will be here soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not and never have owned this show or it's characters**

"Awwww, poor little child wants to get to town without accepting an old woman's offer for eternal happiness. Perhaps you are scared. Scared that I'm gonna hurt you, make you cry? Well, all I want is for you to be happy. But if you don't want to accept my gift... well I can always make you an unwilling servant."

She looked me in the eyes and suddenly I was transfixed. I couldn't move. Maybe because I was too frightened, possibly the witch was willing me to stay put. Either way it was freaking me out more and more by the second.

"You need a breath mint-- and an attitude adjustment, you old hag." I spat that retort at her as if it would solve all of my troubles. The woman seemed unfazed by the tactless remark I'd thrown. So unfazed that it looked almost as if she hadn't quite heard me. No doubt she had been addressed this way before.

"Well what do we say baby… wanna hewp an 'owd hag'? Hmm…?" She had succeeded in backing me up against a rock and a hard place. Namely herself and a tree. I thought that it was about time I put my foot down. The only thing stopping me was her stare; boring into my eyes and holding me in place. It felt as if she were searching me, prodding around in my head with that death glare of hers for something she wanted. Did I mention that she was **way** too close for comfort!

"Hmph! Go bang your head against a rock! I'm not 'gonna' help you!" She looked as if she were ready to kill, then all of a sudden that maniacal smile of hers returned. It's all too likely she heard my heart beating and if that was the case, she knew it was going to burst any second now.

"Dear, sweet, **very** young one" She said, in a tone as nauseatingly sweet as too much stevia. "All I ask is that you deliver a message for me. To a temple not far from here, miles closer in fact than **Xiao-Yu**." The last two words in particular dripped with venom. Her stare... she'd been inside my head. She'd found out where I was going and now she wanted to change my plans. She had won the battle of wills, I was shaking and she could feel it.

Wuya then said in a rather bored voice," If you say no you are only forcing me to 'persuade' you. It's just a small job, really not worth arguing about. " I think the witch could tell I had no intention of helping because she moved her hand to the front of my shirt and grabbed on.

"Let me tell you here and now-- I am very good at persua-"

rustle

The moment the witch broke eye contact I was given back my freedom of movement. In that small expanse of time I couldn't have cared less what it was that had made that rustle in the bushes. All I could think was that I needed to get out of there as fast as possible. I didn't have time to worry over my surroundings: if there were things in the way or if I could dodge them. I didn't even give a thought to weather I were fast enough to out fly her. It was my only chance.

Quickly jerking out of her grip I lowered myself so that my hands touched the ground and rolled to the side. Kicking off a nearby tree I flew to the other end of the clearing, skimming the ground and dodging bushes as I went-- hoping to put some distance between myself and that evil witch.

Reaching the other side I touched the ground and sprang into the air as hard as I could. I was a hundred feet above the tree tops in no time, the air whistling in my ears and sending hair back out of my face.

I knew it wouldn't take long for Wuya to catch up so I pulled out all the stops and flew faster than I'd ever want to again. In mid flight I chanced a glance over my shoulder and was, to say the least- scared out of my wits at the sight I beheld.

Wuya was less than ten yards behind and I could tell she could catch up any time she wanted. As earlier, she was toying with me.

Knowing this course of escape was not going to get me anywhere I made a hairpin nose dive into the trees, praying that I wouldn't break my neck.

**P.S. Thanks so much for the review Ondori Naramaki. That was my first one ever! Glad to hear you like my fic! :  
**


	3. Too Much for Comfort

**HIYAH! Guess what? Yup, Rai has arrived... hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! It'll make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside-- hopefully not on the outside though. OO**

I knew Wuya would have me cornered in seconds if I didn't think of something fast so I zigzagged like mad- trying to find something suitable to hide in. I saw many stumps, logs and bushes but nothing big enough to effectively hide a human my size. I knew I had to keep moving, because my life depended on it. On the bright side I got to see more of the forest and wildlife than I would have from the sky. Or at least—as much as you can take in while tearing around like crazy.

Within fifteen seconds, in mid zag I saw right ahead of me materialize a cloud of black with "malicious intent" written all over it. It solidified somewhat and out sprang Wuya, feet first. She felt sturdier than she looked but then again when you're flying in one direction and something else is flying right towards you in the** opposite direction**… things may seem a little denser.

Her feet collided with my midriff and sent the air rushing out of me with a definite whoosh! The witch was still pushing in my direction and of course, the inevitable happened- we hit a tree.( A hard one.) The force of the impact only pushed more air out of me and succeeded in giving me a splitting headache. Did I mention my middle was killing me?

As I struggled for breath I felt something cold and sharp go through my left shoulder and burry itself nicely into the tree. By now I knew better than to look this witch straight in the eye but I chanced a glance at her face to see what I could see. What I saw wasn't pretty. As shivers started running up and down my nerves I saw a look of complete satisfaction and smugness on the hags face.

"Now that I've got your attention **listen up**! I don't usually bother with weaklings but _you_ caught my interest. Then you chucked my invitation like a piece of garbage. Not a smart move."

Right about now I realized that I was pinned- literally pinned- to that tree. I had no way to escape now and this crazy psychopath was enjoying watching me squirm, like a worm on a hook.

"You know, you no longer **really** have a choice." I nearly looked her square in the face but caught myself at the last moment. My body was not happy with what was going on and was starting to protest loudly, the loudest protester-of course- being my shoulder.

"Oh come now, look at me while I am talking to you! It won't be for much longer." She said this in a loud and commanding voice but when I made no move to comply she gave up that tactic. I felt the hand before I saw it, pointy and evil against my skin. She moved my face so that she could see all of it clearly. The hag seemed to draw a kind of happiness from the look she saw for she once again put on her signature deranged smile.

"This little sword here is a very special one. Have you noticed yet? I had it customized to suite my needs. Oh no not recently it was centuries ago!" Around now she finally realized that she had nothing to stand on. Looking past my head at the tree she muttered something that sounded somehow demonic.

Almost instantly- right under owr feet grew a hefty bow for us to stand on. I was relieved because I could stop flying for a while. The branch was fairly thick and about 20 feet to the tip. The witch touched down lightly right in front of me and exhaled happily.

"Ah! That's more like it, uncomfortable? Good. Now as I was saying this is no ordinary sword. It's sleek, easy to hide and very fashionable. It's light and a very nice shade of evil but best of all—it forces people to do what I want. It really is a shame I haven't gotten to use it lately but, you see, it's sometime hard to get to things that have been hidden from you." I had to keep blinking to help the world stay in focus and it was tiring. My head seemed to be falling asleep.

"Let me explain; **WAY** before you were born their lived a powerful wizard who, let's say: liked to tamper with the dark side of magic. I brought him this dagger and told him to... tinker with it for me. I came by a week later planning to kill him if he didn't give me what I wanted. Good for him he kept his side of the deal." As she told me this I became conscious that my left arm was wet and that liquid was slowly crawling down toward my hand. When I felt the first drop drip off I realized it was blood. **My** blood. No wonder everything was getting hazy.

"He handed the dagger to me and explained that he'd 'worked his magic' on it. Told me if I were to use it on someone it would work similarly to a normal dagger. The aspect of it that makes it special? It gives me the power to motivate people."

I Thought that a very strange thing to say, because at the moment I wasn't motivated at all.

"You're sick." It was the only insult that came to mind. Then for good measure I added, "You're also fat!" But she brushed it off, as if she had cotton stuffed in her ears.

"As I was saying; I can motivate people as no one else can. It's amazing what people will do to save their own lives, or sometimes, the life of someone else. It's a little like blackmail 'do what I want and the girl won't die' that sort of thing." The hag moved her head a few inches to one side and made the world spin a little faster. My headache was torturing me and I couldn't help but release a small groan.

"OK fine I'll rap this up quickly, before you keel over. The thing that is so awfully brilliant about this blade is: if you do as you're told you are healed instantly, if you don't you **will** bleed to death. It's guaranteed. Get it? There is no way to staunch the flow, except to carry out my will." I wondered how many times she'd used this trick to coerce good people into doing what she wanted. I really didn't have a choice.

"To whom is this message addressed?" I said it, albeit grudgingly. Wuya looked at me- very amused- then said, "I knew you'd come around eventually.

Address: Xiaolin Temple to the west, can't miss it.

Addressee: Raimundo Pedrosa, very handsome, light olive brown skin, Brazilian accent- can't miss _him_ either."

"What's the message?" I asked with my eyes downcast, I didn't want to see the triumphant expression that she was no doubt sporting.

"Good question! Hmm, how about: Dear Raimundo, I have your friends and you have Shen Gong Wu. One week from now when the moon is at it's fullest, I want all of your Shen Gong Wu delivered to the peak of Mt. Zulu. If the Wu aren't there your friends won't live to see the next sunrise."

She talked as if she was giving dictation and I hoped she wasn't expecting me to memorize all that. Of course- I had forgotten she could do magic. Out of thin air came a piece of old yellowed parchment and a quill that wrote everything down for her. The last thing she told it to write—well it wasn't the nicest way to say I love you.

" P.S. This is a ransom note."

With a wave of her magic hand she sent the pen back to wherever it had come. With a swirling motion the paper fold itself and settle comfortably into my right pant pocket.

I could tell that she was not exactly happy about setting me free but a witch must do as a witch must do.

"Now, before I send you off I must warn you that—if you don't hurry, you'll not make it in time. You'll be as dry as a bone if you don't get there quickly. So remember: Xiaolin Temple, west- Raimundo, give message." She then extended her left arm and patted me twice on the head making little lights pop in front of my eyes.

Her right hand she placed on the hilt of the blade and held on tight. Moving her left hand so she could push against the tree for leverage she tugged at the small sword.

I felt it not move.

Wicthy then chuckled and released her hold on the hilt. Taking several cautious steps back she again muttered a bizarre string of foreign words. The weapon immediately dislodged itself from its bed in the Oak and shot into the evil one's outstretched hand. She caught it with the look of one with much practice and love for their tool.

Wuya raised the weapon above her head and beamed at it whilst it shined in the sun, in all its bloody glory. It was as if she were looking into the face of her new born child, elation etched into every one of her faces facets. I on the other hand were not quite that happy. I could tell I would have to make good time if I were to succeed.

Suddenly a shadow flew over this sickening scene with the agility of a falcon. A wayward acorn made contact with the vile woman's wrist, causing her to nearly lose hold of her most precious torture device. Two more immediately after struck her on her extremely large ego. (Her noggin') Not the hardest target to hit.

With a fierceness-the likes of which I had never dreamed one could possess- she launched off the branch, sending splinters of wood everywhere. The sight before me, in retrospect was actually very funny. An all powerful Heylin witch throwing a hissy fit and zooming around mindlessly, zapping trees and plants, because something threw acorns at her.

At the time it was impossible to laugh.

"Show yourself! Come out here so I can kill you!!" Wuya was off her rocker. I was a bit surprised that she hadn't killed me on accident.

"You get out of here! Deliver the message before I terminate you!" Right on queue too. She lifted her hand in my direction and it promptly was engulfed by flames. That was a bit surprising to say the least, but what surprised me more was when at least a dozen acorns flew from behind trees on all sides and set Wuya off on another vendetta.

I thought that heading her would be the wisest course of action, so I quietly lifted off what was left of the broken bough and rose above the treetops.

I found that the wind was no longer my friend. Now it was jarring and icy against my hurting head, only making the pounding louder. It also made it painfully obvious that I was short on time.

I took my eyes off the trees for a moment to see the damage for myself. Right in the middle of my shoulder was a neat incision; the whole left side of my shirt was stained crimson where it had before been yellow. The moister- I could feel- was starting to spread onto my jeans and only made me colder.

I put my attention back onto the landscape and checked to make sure I was headed in the right direction. The sun was my compass as I assured myself I was traveling westward.

I was wondering how long it would take to get to this "Xiaolin temple" when I remembered the appointment I had made with the old man in Xiao-Yu. I groaned inwardly, I had been looking forward to seeing him. Alas it seemed I would have to miss that appointment. I'd worried earlier about whether I would get there on time but now I was wondering whether I would live past sundown. Rather melodramatic I know but my life really was on the line.

As the idea set in that I might actually bleed to death, my mind started wondering about, trying to find anything to amuse itself with other than the situation at hand. It went through many different storage banks in short order, several of which I wish it hadn't.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear it of those unwanted thoughts. The action did some good, now I had a renewed headache to concentrate on.

I had started to loose hope just before my eyes fell upon a narrow stream, gleaming happily in the light of the sun. I could see someone doing laundry on the western bank and another person carrying a basket. This meant nothing to me for a few seconds. Then a little light went on in my head. Where there were people there were houses, so I had probably arrived at the Xiaolin temple!

I looked to the right and there it was, plain as day. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it earlier. It was after all fairly close to the water

I descended slowly, not wanting to touch down too hard. I was within 25 feet of the ground when I noticed someone was standing at the entrance watching me come down. I could tell it was a boy by the way he was leaning against the wall and by his haircut.

I took the last five feet even slower and made contact with the ground smoothly enough. Pleased that I was at least still standing I raised my good arm and made a feeble attempt at a wave. The boy waved back. He then stood straight and made his way over to where I had stupidly decided to land- a good thirty feet away. (It had looked closer from higher up.)

When he came close enough to get a good look at me he brought himself up short. I hadn't thought about it up until now but I must have looked horrible- covered in blood and dirt. My hair-no doubt- was also a mess and must have added to the overall affect.

It didn't take long until he found his tongue and decided to put it to use.

"A-Are you OK?"

Wow, that was pure genius. Here I am half of me soaked with blood, looking as if I'd just escaped the arms of death herself and this guy asks me if I am "ok". Well, I guess that's what anyone would have asked.

I suppose I took too long to answer because he took a couple steps toward me with a worried look on his face and asked, "You need help?" Another gem, this guy was a medical wiz.

I quickly snapped back to reality and remembered that if I were to live I had to deliver Wuya's message now. I started fumbling for my pocket as I asked the genius," Do you know a Raimundo Pedrosa? I here he's hard to miss?"

The boy cocked his head to one side and for a moment I wondered if he'd heard me, but he soon replied in a rather serious tone, "I know him very well." I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about the way he spoke that was very… intriguing. His voice was playful and kind, it made me think of the sea. The way that it rolled off of his tongue was so natural and it flowed so smoothly that you couldn't help but savor its sound.

"I've got a message for him." I indicated the note I was clutching in my right hand. "Do you know where he is _right_ now? It's urgent." The boy walked forward and stopped at about an arms length away. I was slightly taken aback at this bold act but much more so when he reached out and took the paper from me.

I stammered a little but the boy merely proceeded to unfold the paper, smiling at me in my shock. I was of a mind to take it back when he said," Your looking for me, I guess I am kinda hard to miss. Huh?"

He then laid his eyes to rest on the note I had been forced to deliver. His expression hardened and I thought it made him look much older than a smile did. When he finished with the ransom note he turned his glare to me and asked in an almost dangerous tone," Who sent this?"

Then suddenly a wave of warmth came seemingly out of nowhere and embraced me, sending little ripples of relief down every one of my aching muscles. I remembered what the witch had said ," If you do as you're told you are healed instantly, if you don't you **will** bleed to death. Get it?"

I heard a small hissing noise coming from the side. I turned my no longer pounding head to the left and found that steam was rising from my shoulder. Right where the hag had skewered me there was now nothing more than a scratch and the next second there was no trace, nor hint that a blade had ever touched me there.

I looked up and to my delight, found that Mr. Pedrosa was nothing less than astounded by what had just occurred. Guess he didn't see it all that often. The magic over and done with I answered his question with a voice that was soaked in hate. "Wuya sent it. I suppose you know her?"

He advanced until his nose was nearly touching mine and took hold of the front of my shirt. (Wuya all over again.)

He hissed furiously," Where are they?"

**Enjoy? Let me know 'k! 'Till next time! : **


	4. First Impressions

Thanks a ton for the review drgnzRreal

**Thanks a ton for the review** **drgnzRreal!! It's nice to know you'll be watching, and waiting, for my... next ... chapter. Stands up and slowly walks out of room. Just kidding! Anyway, Thanks again and hope everyone enjoys this next chapie!**

He hissed furiously," Where are they?" Then- I suppose- for dramatic affect he gave my shirt a little tug.

Though this boy was nowhere near as evil or deranged as Wuya, yet I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I had learned my lesson about angry people and their eyes.

"Where are they?" He asked again, with more malice in his question this time. I felt his gaze searching me, trying to find the answer. I decided to tell him the truth before things got out of hand.

"I don't know." I said it as plainly and simply as possible, because that was the absolute truth. I hadn't an inkling as to who his friends were, where they were or even what they looked like. He didn't seem to like that answer.

"You delivered her ransom note so don't play innocent with me! You work for Wuya, don't you? I'm gonna ask you one more time, where are they!?"

I felt a breeze starting to pick up; it waved our hair all over the place and brought with it the smell of sweet flowers. Were I not being threatened, this would be a very nice moment.

Of course I felt the need to put a little distance between him and me so I tried to slip out of his grip. This made him more suspicious so he grabbed on tighter, it also made it apparent to both of us that I was totally drained and wouldn't get far even if I tried to run. Though I wasn't planning on, he may have thought I was.

Talk about great first impressions.

"Listen, I have no idea who your friends are. I only met this Wuya person today and I wish I hadn't! She's nothing but pure evil. The witch forced me to come here." As I spoke Raimundo's face softened somewhat and took on a more quizzical air. His hold loosened just a bit and it looked as if he believed me.

"If you aren't working for the Heylin side then, how were you flying?" The wind died down just as I realized that me flying had caused a lot more trouble that day than it may have been worth. If I hadn't been flying Wuya probably wouldn't have noticed me and I wouldn't have been there breaking the news to Mr. Pedrosa.

"I…I've been able to fly since I was just a kid, a small. The place I was born was really superstitious and some thought my parents had made a deal with the wind spirits. A forbidden pact that would give me great powers or something stupid like that. My parents… never mind." I didn't want to go there. I don't know what had compelled me to tell him as much as I had but it undoubtedly had something to do with the way the ground was rocking.

Raimundo released his hold on my shirt and asked another question, this time he didn't look at me accusingly. Instead there was a kind of sympathy on his face. Not the 'oh you poor sorry fool' kind either. He looked as if he understood and actually cared. "So… did Wuya do that to you?"

I looked at Raimundo and thought to myself, 'Hello, is anyone home? How else would this have happened? Hmm, maybe I saw all the pretty trees and thought it would be nice to turn myself into a shish kabob.'

My mind was going around in circles trying to reason out this boy's stupidity and finally came to the decision that I was being too hard on him.

"Yes Raimundo, Wuya did this to me. If she hadn't I would undoubtedly be arriving in Xiao-Yu as we speak." I saw his eyes flick toward the sun as he opened his mouth in surprise.

"Xiao-Yu! Your name's Minko right?"

That surprised me. Smiling smugly he said, "No I can't read minds. It's just, the guy in charge of this temple- his names Master Fung- he went to Xiao-Yu to meet some people. One of the names he mentioned was Minko. Lucky guess I guess."

So he knew the man I was going through all this trouble to meet. Wudda ya know?

I felt myself sway just a little, my knees seemed to be shake slightly and I could feel a bead of sweat roll down my face.

"Looks like you could use a bed, plus a few hundred winks. Let's go inside, OK?"

I nodded in consent and made to follow him through the front door. What I hadn't expected was for my body to put up such a fight. It felt as if my feet were rooted to the spot and wouldn't take me one more step. Rai hadn't gone more than five feet when he turned to say something more and found that I hadn't moved and was holding myself, trying to cease the shivering that had set in.

There was a cloud of black impeding my vision and I sensed more sweat making its way down my face. I felt hot, cold and disoriented. My legs gave way and my knees made contact with the hard packed earth. I saw the ground coming up to meet me and that was it.

I heard a thud come from somewhere far off then a confused jumble of words, some shouting, footsteps and then complete silence…

**Super duper short and I'm super duper sorry about it!! Next one will be soon and it will definitely be longer. See ya then!**


	5. Fire and Friends

**Sooo... this ones a bit longer than the last... If you like it let me know and if you don't... also let me know!**

**P.S. Rai is not in this one. Oh well! : **

I was weightless, soaring along without a care, just being, existing. Where I was, that place… knew no time, there were no limitations there. Nothing existed, perhaps not even me.

A ground appeared and I was pulled to it, as a piece of metal to a magnet. I became solid and could sense a different reality forming itself, just for me. I blinked and when my eyes opened there it was, a small room with no windows and little furniture. Just a simple bed and a small lamp- the rooms' sole provider of light. In the center of the floor there lay a tattered, threadbare carpet of brown color. I stood against a wall.

I saw on the old bed a child lying face down, maybe sleeping. The scene was pathetic, yet sad. I wanted nothing to do with it. I wanted nothing more than to move my legs, one in front of the other to the door and out of this place. Unfortunately my feet were fused with the floor.

I tried not to look at anything, especially not the little one on the bed. It freaked me out.

I heard a small sniff, soft sobbing followed, I knew were it was coming from. I made myself look- just for an instant- at the kid. It was shaking slightly; I could sense fear in the air around it.

From somewhere from deep inside me came an urge. The urge to go and comfort this small human, I knew I hadn't the courage to approach it but still I felt as if I might be able to ease its suffering. If given enough time I might have been able to say something comforting but, I was not allowed the luxury.

Right then the child raised its head and I saw a face that I had not seen for many years. It was now apparent that this captive was a girl, a small frightened girl. Her complexion pale, face streaked with tears. Her dark hair came slightly past her small shoulders and got in her face when she moved. Her brown eyes were sunken and there were deep shadows underneath. Signifying long nights of unrest.

She spotted me, standing near the door and her look of sadness changed to one of fear.

"What do you want?" I didn't want anything from her.

"I already told him everything!" She spoke loudly, trying to sound tuff but she couldn't hide the fear that she felt inside.

"Please let them go. I'll stay here forever but, let them go!"

Her voice shook as she pleaded, she was crying in earnest. All I could do was stand and watch. No words of kindness would come to my lips. I wanted to leave as badly as she did.

The girl opened her mouth. The lamp that light the room sent off a shower of sparks, cutting her off. We both made startled noises and shielded our faces. I peaked out from behind my hands and saw that the lamp was sending out more and more spark like objects. I had seen such things before but none that resembled these in the slightest. These looked like small fireballs. Small red glowing balls of fire coming from a lamp? It was unnatural.

The tattered old rug that lay on the floor was the target of the malicious meteors, and it was within their reach. Before I had time to react, to try and save myself or the girl the sparks had lit upon the old rug and claimed it for themselves. They ate at it hungrily, making it smolder and smoke right before me.

The girl smelled the smoke, let her arms down and gazed on at the mesmerizing sight.

In a way, the burning rug was beautiful and the flames were such a gorgeous shade of purple, lighting every corner of the small cube in its eerie glow. Making even the small girl look menacing.

The flames, however were not content with there meal, one small rug was not enough to satisfy their hunger. They climbed higher in search of something more substantial to devour. They found the thin blanket hanging off the bed and climbed up it, toward the girl. They didn't want her though, not yet. Not when they spied the wall, sturdy flammable wood, yes that would be tasty. The flames jumped over the girl and clung to the wall, the girl squealed and ducked to the side in fright. The flames spread as fast as an army of angry fire ants and soon had the ceiling too, they even took the door.

The sight was mortifying. The girl had nowhere to go; there was no way to escape the flames they were everywhere, eating everything. Filling the room with an acrid black smoke that threatened to choke and kill, if the fire did not.

The fire circled us and taunted us, I am sure if it could it would have laughed at the way we were both cringing and coughing. Both knowing we would die in this horrible place, never to feel a soft breeze against our skin again.

The girl let out a scream. The kind one can only produce when they know nothing can be done. The kind no one would ever want to hear come from a fellow human being. Especially not a child.

The heat threatened to take our lives, just the heat was that unbearable. I wished that there was some way for me to help the little girl, trapped in the fire as she was it was impossible to do anything but wait for the end. I was useless; I had not the power to save myself, not the strength to save one small child. Perhaps the world would be a better place once the smoke and fire claimed me.

As all hope was abandoned, we heard from outside the door come a call. A battle cry. A rumbling could be heard and we looked at each other, silently asking if the other new what it was. There came a loud **BANG **and the flaming door hit the ground as something and hard was thrown against it.

Through the break in the fire there came a flood of cold water that soaked the room. Though he flames were persistent they were no match for this onslaught and they were soon gone. Leaving behind only a smoldering reminder of their once having been there. Both the girl and I were now soaked through, but assured we would live.

Our eyes met once more and this time there was no fear.

In through the opening darted a shadow. One no larger than the girl could make. It landed in the middle of the small space and spun on the spot, taking in everything. Probably making sure the flames were gone for good. Once assured it called out the door for it's comrades. Two very different ones. The first was taller than I and much more masculine; the second just shorter and more dainty.

The feminine one raised an arm and again fire came and lit the room with light. This one though was benign. The shadows took on more features that distinguished them from each other, in the light of the hand held fire. There faces though, were still hidden in shadow. The big one turned toward the girl and asked if she was ok. The girl couldn't bring herself to speak but nodded. He seemed relieved. He leaned in close to the girl and gently scooped her up in his big friendly arms. She smiled.

The exceedingly small one noticed me and turned. He had something to say and I was eager to hear it. He told me to listen.

I _was_ listening.

I heard a sound come in through the space were the door had once stood. A distraught one. I couldn't make out what it though so I shrugged it off. I wanted to thank these three for rescuing both the child and I.

I opened my mouth to thank them. The small one took several steps in my direction, all the while shaking his head in disagreement. He didn't want me to say anything so I closed my mouth and instead bowed. All three bowed back. Once again I heard the noise reach for me from outside the room. It was louder than last time but still I didn't catch it.

Again the short one told me to listen; he then gestured toward the door and took a step in its direction. Wanting me to follow.

I was reluctant. I wanted to stay, I liked these shadows. They were the nicest shadows I'd ever met. But it wasn't meant to be. They knew what I was thinking and told me I had to go, that I couldn't stay any longer. The small one again approached, this time walking all the way up to me. He took my hand and for the third time told me to listen, again he gestured at the opening in the wall. Light now started to shine through it and the other two shied away, farther into the darkness.

The one holding my hand got behind me and gave me a little push and one last time told me to listen. I did and this time the sound came in clearly, or at least much more so. It was words… a voice. I could make out one of the words; my name. It wanted me-just like these three-to go through the doorway and into that blinding light. Four against one.

I walked to where the door had once stood and bowed once more to the selfless ones who had saved the girl and freed me. They all bowed back even the meek little girl waved a goodbye to me. That made me smile.

I faced the light, exited the room -and entered the nothingness one more time…

**Hoped everyone enjoyed it and have a happy Memorial Day Weekend!!**


	6. Morning with Rai

**Hi! : Sorry for the long wait but, well, who isn't busy? Enjoy!! **

"If only Clay were here; he'd know what to do. Why did everyone decide to go into town with Master Fung? I mean, I know I'm Shoku warrior and all, but I never paid attention during basic aid training. Well not always at least."

I heard the words coming to me as if they'd traveled down a long tunnel. They bounced around and echoed in the darkness, taking as long as they wanted to reach me.

I was dully aware and barely noticed when the pattern of speech changed somewhat and the words were more distorted than they had been. It dawned on me that the language had changed but not the one speaking it.

"Hey, uh Minko? Could you please wake up? You've had your several **thousand **winks!" He'd reverted back to English.

I wanted to oblige him but found it easier said than done. I fought to reach the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. Slowly, very slowly through the darkness and closer to the light. It was exhausting. It felt like I was trying to swim through cold molasses.

"Well, there was this one class I paid attention to; but that was only because we got to use practice dummies. Girl dummies, wearing bathing suits, now that was a good class."

I had no idea where he was going with this. It was difficult to do two things at once and he seemed to be talking to himself anyway so I put my mind back onto reaching the light.

Why was he rambling? Why didn't he help me out of this place? Wouldn't it be easy? Instead of reaching out and lending a hand he kept on talking mindlessly.

"I don't think she'd get mad. After all it could be her way of paying me back. Yeah! Like superman and that girl he's always rescuing."

I heard him release a small sigh, and then he chuckled, probably to himself. I didn't see what he found funny. Trapped beyond the light as I was I found nothing to laugh about.

From somewhere relatively close I felt a body reposition itself; coming closer and perhaps making itself more comfortable. Another soft chuckle, this time much closer.

"Are you there?"

He asked this softly and my reply was heard only by me. "Well duh!"

He moved a bit closer. I could feel his knee against my right arm. It was in a way, comforting.

I was close now, but it would take a large effort to make it out of the darkness and an even bigger one to not fall back in.

His lips came down to greet mine.

Immediately the darkness vanished and nothing existed but light. I was sent soaring, higher than ever before. His lips against mine. I was inches away from cloud nine when I remembered something that sent me crashing back to earth. He didn't have the right. My hand moved of its own accord.

**SLAP**

Pleased with the sound it made I quickly followed it up with a threat.

"Don't mess with me."

I'd wanted it to sound convincing but it turned out sounding quite nearly pathetic. Long hours of inactivity left my voice weak and scratchy. I opened my eyes and let my hand drop back to where it had been resting. Raimundo's face came into focus and I was delighted to see that one of his cheeks was red.

He smiled at me with all the pride of a man who had just done a great deed.

"I thought that might work. You had a fever. It broke a few hours ago and you lost like, a **lot** of blood so take things slow for a couple days OK?"

"OK." It's not like I felt up to running the hundred meter dash or anything. I wanted to relax then more than I could remember ever wanting to in my life.

"So… breakfast?"

At the time I was too tired for my mind to function correctly. Had I been well rested I almost certainly would have then jumped up off of the mat I was laying on and assaulted him with insults pertaining to the blatant violation of manners which had just taken place. As it was I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone jump out of bed. So I gave him a civilized answer.

"Anything." He nodded.

He stood to stretch his back. Little pops were audible as he twisted his lean form this and that ways. When satisfied he turned his attention back to me and offered his hand. I took it gratefully enough and allowed him to help me to my feet. The blanket slid off onto the floor and it was left were it landed

"Breakfast is in thirty minutes so try not to be late." He said this in a mock authoritative voice then continued in the same fashion. "You will find a fresh change of clothes next to the shower which is located in the room to the left. There is a mirror in there and also some other girly stuff like, makeup, combs, brushes and you get the picture ." He dropped the humorously commanding tone and said, "I'll see ya' in thirty!"

Smiling he turned and walked out the door, whistling to a tune as he turned a corner and vanished from sight.

I looked around the room and spotted a window, the sun was pouring itself in through the glass and lighting the room quite nicely. I guessed it was somewhere around eight o'clock and then realized that I must have been asleep for a **long **time. What was interesting was that I didn't feel rested at all. On the contrary, I was ready to fall over, but I also was hungry so I decided to stay up for a while.

I took a little longer just standing there and spotted a bowl with a wet rag half hanging off the side, that explained the water. I also now knew were the fire had come from.

I made my way to the door and went 'left'. Within a dozen steps I came to a dead end in the hallway, and there was a door. Over the door was a plaque that read "Women", so I took hold of the brass door knob and twisted. I opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. Right across the room there stood a full length mirror, and in the mirror stood my reflection. I looked like the living dead.

Initial shock gone I entered the room and saw the shower to the right. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat. Water the appropriate heat I stepped inside- clothes and all- and found soap. I set to work quickly and soon the water was running red. Knowing the blood would never really come I didn't try very hard to make it.

The clothes let go where they'd stuck and I started on my hair. Not wanting to come to breakfast looking like Frankenstein's wife.

When done I looked around and spied the cloths that Raimundo had said were here and changed into them. Next I found the girly things that Mr. Smarty Pants had spoken of and combed out the tangles that had started to call my hair home.

I looked in the mirror and was pleased to find that I no longer scared myself. That was good. My new clothes consisted of a red shirt and a black pair of pants. Very simple but still there was something about them that I found appealing. The shirt had long sleeves and just enough drop to the neckline to look feminine. The pants had a nice amount of flare to the bottom. There was also a black sash, a pair of socks and some black shoes.

Now I was ready to eat. The only thing stopping me; I hadn't a clue where the kitchen was. Thankfully at that very time the boy with the bad manners was coming to get me.

Knock knock

"Hey it's been thirty minutes, you're late!"

I opened the door and stepped out, the cool air sending a small shiver down my spine. Raimundo took a step back, the look on his face was hard to read. Quickly he went back to his usual look of happiness.

"You clean up nicely. Plus the temple robe suits you."

"Temple robe?" I asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much everybody here at the temple wears them, 'cept me. I'm special. I got a fancy set not too long ago to signify my seniority over everyone else. So you have to do what ever I say, got it?" It's true his robes were much fancier than mine.

"Yes sir!" I said and saluted him. He seamed tickled that I was warming up to his idea of fun and turned an about face.

"Alright then maggot it's time to eat.!"

I followed him down the hall, around a corner and entered the kitchen right behind him. He pointed to a large table that was situated near a door. I saw on it two places set and food waiting to be eaten, my mouth started watering. He took his seat across from me.

"If you hadn't taken so long it would be warmer. Why do girls have to take so long in the shower, hmm?" It sounded like he wanted me to argue this point, so I obliged.

"Well I wouldn't have taken so long if you had told me the food was gonna get cold. Why are boys always so pushy and demanding, huh?"

"Oh ho ho, and I thought girls were the ones always ordering **us **around. Well excuse me princess."As a side note he added," Oh and eat your slop before it freezes."

"See there you go again ordering me around! Oh so typical of a boy."

**Much more Rai than the last one. Hope you liked it! See ya'! : D**

**P.S. Xiaolin Showdown and all related characters... still don't belong to me. : **


	7. Sweating Palms

**Here it is! Also hihihi333... you are only making my over inflated ego bigger. But thanks anyway! ; In this chapter... never mind. Just read and enjoy!**

We spent the next few hours simply goofing off and it was **fun**. I could tell that Raimundo was having fun. Pure joy was plastered on his face most of the time, though I knew it wouldn't last for long. We would eventually have to get back to reality and make a decision. One that would have major consequences. Saving the other monks was not going to be easy. We were enjoying the calm that always comes before a storm.

We were in the middle of a laughing fit when Rai all of a sudden went silent and fixed his eyes on something only he could see. I stopped my giggling and followed suite.

"Mink, I was wondering?" I looked at him and waited for his question. "Are you planning on… staying here, at the temple?" I was puzzled, where had that come from? One moment he was cracking a joke about a tiny dragon and the next he was acting like I'd just told him his best friend had died. Was this normal? He saw my questioning look and continued.

"Well it's just, I mean… you're a nice person and… It'd be sad, to see you go ." That was a sweet thing to say. Time to mess with him.

"Well in that case I'd better leave right now. After all my sole purpose in life **is** to make men miserable right?" I rose a few feet into the air to make him think I was serious. I think the poor guy actually believed me… for a second.

I looked back at the bench I'd been sharing with the fun loving clown and found that he was no longer there. He'd vanished in the space of a couple seconds, weird.

A warm breeze picked itself up and blew through the garden we were spending our free time in. It mixed the scents of the many plants that resided there and reminded me of potpourri.

I scanned the ground and nearby trees in search of the missing jokester but found nothing. Just as I was about to call his name I felt a hand on my shoulder and instead let out a yelp of surprise.

Quickly I spun around only to see that the hand belonged to the person I was looking for. What added to my feeling of shock was seeing him floating several feet off the ground the same way that I was. The expression on his face told me that he did this every day so I didn't ask him about it.

He looked at me somberly and said," If you really want to make me miserable then you better stay here." There was a glint in his eye and it gave him away. He was kidding for the most part, but underneath it all I could tell that a part of him was dead serious. I wasn't in the mod for serious.

"Oh this sun is brutal! Could we turn it off just for a bit? Mr. J would you do the honors?" He was a quick person-when he had his wits about him- and had already caught on that this was a game and Raimundo was eager to play.

" Who is this Mr. J person? Another man you have been exchanged flirtations with? I won't have it!"

"I'm sorry! I meant to say Eric! Oh I couldn't live without you, you big tough man." He came back with," Again you mistake me for someone else! Perhaps this cruel heat has finally gotten to you! I shall have to punish myself for allowing this to happen!"

"Well whoever you are Mr. I am famished once again and would enjoy whatever you have to offer. The slop you made earlier was the kind on which kings dine." He smiled at the mock compliment.

"Just don't get used to it. I'm not the one who usually does the cooking around here."

"Well for a novice you are excellent in the kitchen! You must teach me some time."

I guess he was also hungry because he said," You have not yet lived until you have eaten my masterpiece! Peanut butter and jelly bananas, with toast."

That sounded strangely appetizing. We started back inside and I asked him," Could we eat outside, in the shade?"

"Yeah there's a picnic table out front, pretty close by. You can go wait there, food'll be ready in a few minutes." He then added, just for fun. "And don't be late!"

"OK smart-aleck!" I called back at him. I was walking through the kitchen door and spotted the table he'd told me about when he added," That's not my name, and flattery won't get you an extra serving!"

Chuckling inwardly I walked over to the table and sat down on the bench closest the door, in the shade of a large cherry tree. I let my eyes soak in the view, though there wasn't much to see. Buildings left and right all of the same color and design. I suppose you could call it monotony central, but it was still pretty.

I heard a snickering sound-the kind a human makes- and thought,' but isn't everyone gone?' I set myself to investigate. Around the cherry blossom tree, the snickering was louder. Around the corner of a building it grew louder still. (How loud can snickering be?)

I finally reached the source of the jubilation, a boy wearing more makeup than any girl would ever be caught dead wearing. His hair was a very bright red. My biggest question was,' Why is he wearing all black? It's summer; doesn't that like paint a big red target on your back? Hey sun can you see me? Yeah I'm right here! Aim and fire!'

"Hello, you live here?" I asked as I approached the strange young man.

"Shut up I'm busy!" He wasn't the nicest person ever, but I've met worse. Much worse.

I walked up so I could see what he was doing. He was holding what looked like a drill and had on an interesting pair of yellow goggles. The drill he was positioning against a brick wall and looked like he might be doing construction work with it.

He looked up and saw me standing there staring at him. He took his goggles off, put down the drill and took a big step forward.

"Hey, what's a babe like you doin' in a place like this?" So he thought I was a babe huh? That was kind of flattering, although I did think that he lacked the tact necessary to pull it off. The "cool tuff guy" persona that is.

"I'm eating lunch. Rai's your senior right?" I gave him a little smile along with my answer; his reply was snappy- the grouch.

"That loser! No way! I'm running my own gig now. Speaking of which; you could be a good sidekick. You look smart enough and you could probably beat people up with a little practice. I've been working on it myself."

I was at a loss for words. Was this kid for real? Were those insults or did he really think that he was king of the world. Either way I found his attitude abrasive and thought I would leave him to his work.

"Uhhh… my name's Minko, yours?" I might as well know his name. Maybe Rai could straighten him out, teach him some manners or something.

"The names Jack Spicer; Prince of Darkness!! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

"Alright then… 'bye!" I turned to leave. I heard him lunge forward and felt his hand close around my wrist, his palm was sweaty.

"Wait! Don't go! We have so much to talk about. I'm hansom your gorgeous, were a perfect match! Together we could rule the world; all we need is all the Shen Gong Wu in existence but that's a different story. So say you'll be my girl!"

When I didn't say anything he inched a little closer with a big grin on his face. I could see what he'd last eaten stuck between his front teeth but thought it wiser not to mention. He continued brazenly, still holding on tightly to my arm. Maybe I could gnaw it off.

"How 'bout it? I know I'm a bit to take in but you'll look really good next to me! I could always teach you to dress evil. After all it's never too late to start."

He said this with stars in his eyes and he looked me over as if I were some sort of trophy. What had I done to make him think I liked him?

"Sorry I'm not into the whole 'goth' thing. I really have to get back, Rai's gonna call me out for being late. So if you could just let go I'll… be… on… my way." I tried to break out of his grip but he was stronger than he looked. That or I was still weak from loosing all that blood.

"Uh uh toots. No one says no to the prince of darkness." He tugged on my arm roughly, I stumble to the side and fell onto him. He snatched me up with no intention of letting go. He smelled of stale sweat, I found that gross and tried to break away, but to no avail. He just held on tighter.

"Hey babe, calm down. You should be honored. Not just anyone is good enough for the future ruler of the universe. Now come on, lets seal the deal with a kiss!"

I struggled more violently than before, again he tightened his hold.

"Ow, that hurts! Lemme go!" Disregarding my plea he took my head in one of his perspiring hands and forced it up. He put on the pressure and I closed my eyes as hard as I could not wanting to see his greasy makeup covered façade from that close.

I felt his unpleasantly rough lips on mine and found nothing to like about them. He pressed in too hard. If this was how he treated things he liked I was afraid to find out how he treated things he didn't.

"NNNGGHH!!" I tried to yell but he wouldn't have it. I'd had more than enough. I struggled with renewed vigor and it was enough to free one of my arms. While I had the chance I swung it as hard as I could with what little leverage I could get and thankfully-even with my eyes closed- my aim was true.

WHAP

In the shock of being struck he lost his grip on me but before I could get away he again had my arm in a tight hold.

Just great. Better yet, he was mad now.

**Sorry to any Jack fans who read this. Unless you like this side of Jack that is. If that's the case then ENJOY! Until next time, see ya!**


	8. High Winds

**Helloooo everyone!! Just so you know; I could have posted this chappie a couple weeks ago. Iif only your end of the bargain had been upheld. Alas, I must resort to this. Please please PLEASE don't make me do this again!! I don't like having to torture myself!! Waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and then finally realizing that the easiest way to solve the problem is to simply post the next chapter. Forgive and forget. (If that's possible.) **

** As a note this chapter features both Rai and Jack Spicer. Batteries not included**

**Also as a note: Though I can manipulate the characters from this T.V. show to do anything I want, it would be a bald faced lie to say that I own them in any way shape or form. On with the show!!**

"That's it! I've had it with your negative attitude!" With that he shoved me to the ground then reached for his belt and threw a small marble into the air above him. Less than a second later a cloud of smoke appeared and there was a robot where the little ball had been. The robot resembled a barrel, it was round and cylinder like but unlike unlike any barrel I had ever seen it had claws for hands. It flew to the ground and came to attention before its master, awaiting an order.

The evil prince then pointed angrily and yelled," Keep her here, I've gotta get back to work!" He turned his attention to the wall and put his goggles back on. Picking up the drill he started boring a large hole in the wall.

The robot took his order very seriously. It opened up its chest cavity and pulled out some loose wires and quickly untangled them. It took me by the shirt and dragged me to my feet then proceeded to tie me up with its own innards. A little bit creepy if you ask me but still affective. I found myself immobilized while the robot- whose head resembled Jack's- held me in place and kept watch.

Jack hadn't yet broken through when I heard a loud yell come from behind. I couldn't see around the guard no matter how far I twisted my head but still, I knew that it was Raimundo.

Jack ceased with his drilling and straitened to face this new threat. I saw him smirk and once again reach for his belt, this time he threw about a dozen of the capsules into the air and out came the same number of robots ready to please their master. He waved his hand nonchalantly in the direction opposite the one I was facing and said," Take care of him! I don't want anymore distractions!" His eyes then focused on me and I could tell he wasn't going to give it up without a good fight.

There was conviction on his face as he said," Hmph, you'll warm up to me eventually. In the mean time let's steal us some Wu!"

So that's why he was here! To steal the temples sacred treasures! Raimundo had told me a little about them earlier that day. He told me they came in all shapes and sizes and if they fell into the wrong hands bad things could happen.

I heard from behind-as the so called prince continued to burglarize- a great deal of commotion. Many loud bangs and the sounds of metal being ripped apart raked the air and made birds light from there places in the nearby trees. Among the barrage of sound could be heard battle cries and great thunderous forces at work. I found the din very disturbing but my captures seemed to think nothing of it. (Understandable for the robot)

I found myself wondering whether the red head had ever been in a situation like this before and observing his calm composure I assumed he had.

The cries came closer and closer and so did the horrible sound of the turbulent storm, there was no thunder but there was much wind.

The drilling stopped as the despicable lad grumbled something along the lines of," Tougher than I'd expected." His next words I heard quite clearly. He yelled, "Let's turn up the heat!" and whilst he said this he tossed a large handful of miniaturized robots in the direction of the din and I saw him grin menacingly. The spheres-I'd noticed- were larger this time and a much brighter color then the ones he had sent before.

"Alright then super Jackbots, let's get this party started! Yeehaw!"

Cowboy didn't sound good on him. He again put his eyes on my face with a greedy look in them. Thankfully he didn't look like he was quite ready to tango again. As I expected he stayed were he was, content to just look… for now.

"It looks like I'm not the only friend you've made here. Too bad your other one's not gonna survive this raid. Ya know it's regrettable you refused my offer, 'cause if you'd taken me up on it I'd be in a much more forgiving mood right now."

I looked him straight in the eyes, trying to figure out if he meant what he had just implied. He couldn't be serious, he had to be bluffing. I mean stealing artifacts and harassing women was one thing but murder? He just wasn't capable of that… was he?

I suppose my worries showed themselves because the evil boy's smile widened and he said," Since you seem to care so much about your pal I'll let you see his last few minutes of life. What's better ; you've got front row tickets!"

With that he moved one of his slimy pale hands up and snapped his fingers at the robot that was holding me. It promptly lifted me off the ground by a few inches and turned an approximate hundred and eighty degrees then again let my feet touch earth.

The sight I then beheld was like no other I had ever before seen. Pieces of robots were scattered all over the ground and in the nearby trees and on the roofs of some unlucky houses. Broken chunks of steel littered the ground and no less than a bakers dozen of the horrible attack machines lay broken and useless among the debris.

Above all that there was a heated battle being fought and ever more casualties were added to the mix below. Dauntingly large Jack look alikes and ones the same size as mine were all pitching in; trying to overwhelm not an army, but one young man.

I was horrified by this. I turned to look at Jack and saw that he was actually enjoying the brutality of it all. Enjoying it so much in fact that he added more attack power to his side by throwing handfuls of the little balls until at last when he reached for the pockets at his belt his hand came up empty. His army of robots was now complete and instead of two different specimen of metal clunkers I now spotted six. All of them-regrettably- had a little hint of the mastermind about them. A couple of them had his head others just the makeup and some had the same body, except for having chainsaws for arms that is.

I could tell that Raimundo had faced, at least a majority of these monsters in combat before. It was made apparent by the way he looked so sure of himself as he faced the advancing hoards of mindless destroyers and took them down. Sometimes one by one, but sometimes many at a time.

Perhaps I knew not enough about him to understand what he was doing but it looked to me as if he were calling upon the wind for help. That was the only way I could make sense of it. He would yell a word or two, swipe around wildly feet away from an enemy and it would fall apart right before my eyes. He seldom came into contact with any of them but when he did the damage done to the metal was much more sever and the sound much more harsh. It was hard not to feel sorry for the robots as they were picked and blown apart but somehow I managed to stave off that feeling and instead worry about the boy's safety. Only he knew how long he could keep this up for and I didn't want to find out.

I wanted to stop the mindless violence, stop the madness before anyone got injured, or worse. I also wanted to stop Jack from taking the Shen Gong Wu but knew, at the same time that he wasn't going to leave without them. It seemed there was nothing I could do. Talk about a lose lose situation.

"You enjoying yourself? I know it's not exactly pretty but this is how life goes for a warrior, right? Aah Ha ha ha ha ha!"

I heard a cry that was different from the others that had punctuated the battle so far. This one was of pain and it had come from the one person I'd hoped it hadn't; the one single handedly trying to defeat the metal army. I searched for him among the many flying assailants and was glad to see he was still holding his own but I could tell that he was finally starting to tire. His moves were starting to slow and becoming less affective against the unceasing onslaught he was facing. He was now barely dodging the projectiles that were thrown his way and I swear I saw one get so close that it brushed against his shirt.

I saw the bots that most closely resembled Jack disengage their chainsaw arms and sprout more useful ones. They then hurled the deadly yard keeping appliances at the monk but thankfully, non made contact.

All of the Jackbots were relentless in their attempts to end Raimundos existence and many times they came close; but always he was faster.

He was taking apart a large robot with a complicated set of moves when another such one snuck up behind him and threw a huge left arm at him at a very high speed. This was the first bot I had seen that was able to sneak up on Rai and it definitely had something to do with the fact that he was getting worn out.

The arm was traveling at such a speed that I had no time to warn him of it. I was no help to him.

It hit him fist first square in the middle of his back and sent him crashing into the shell of the robot he had just been ripping to shreds. I heard his yell and knew it must have hurt. I wished there was a way I could help him. I wanted to break free of these bonds and take his place in the battle. I wished I could trade places with him and stop his suffering, stop him from being hurt. I wished I were able to do **something ** helpful for the boy I had just spent the happiest morning of my life with. I wished I wasn't useless.

I saw Rai falling along with several large chunks of metal and could tell that the impact had stunned him. Hopefully the affects would wear off very soon, because he needed to be able to at least defend himself. Otherwise he would surely be killed and-I'm sure- neither of us wanted that.

While still a safe distance from the ground I saw him regain his composure, the strange thing was that he didn't stop himself from falling. He instead let himself fall to the ground –though I did see him cushion his landing- and I wondered what this magician could possibly be hiding up his sleeve. I found out soon enough.

Rai stood without moving for several seconds, catching his breath I assumed. He then stretched his arms up above him, out to the sides and then to the ground. His hands came to rest in front of him, as if he was praying.

I then noticed that all of the robots, every one of them was approaching him warily. They must have decided that he had either given up or gone insane, because they soon went forward with the intent to capture him.

The boy didn't look concerned in the least, being surrounded on all sides by the Jackbot army. On the contrary; he looked quite at peace with the situation. He just kept standing there in that same position, in the same place and glowing that same shade of black that he… always… did. Wait a second! I did a double take and wondered if my eyes were deceiving me. Soon their appeared a blue outline around his eerily glowing black form and it made the sight ever more dazzling.

I saw him finally open his eyes, but no longer were they a strong dark green. Now instead they glowed a bright electric blue and when he opened his mouth it too shined blue.

Raimundo called out to the heavens, as he crouched low,**" WUDAI TORNADO WIND!" **He shot off the ground at an incredible speed into the center of the hoard of robots. He flew straight into the heart apparently not afraid of the many Jackbots whose sole purpose was to end his life.

**"****RAAAWWWGGGHH!!"**

That was the most interesting sound it had ever yet been my displeasure to hear and I couldn't help but hope that Rai hadn't pulled a gut muscle making it.

Out of nowhere came a torrent of wind, it took the form of a huge transparent hand and I saw it scoop a couple tons of earth out of the ground right underneath the swarm of Jackbots. It balled itself into a fist and dispersed the rich soil all over the robots, like a smokescreen.

Shortly thereafter it started spinning, slowly at first but it accelerated constantly making the army of toasters slam into each other and explode. Explosions that the swirling dirt would absorb and through back at them making more become useless meteorites of steel, destroying still more of their relatives.

Raimundo-I then saw- was safely flying above the vortex, blasting apart the soldiers that had not been caught up in his twister. Along with any larger chunks of metal that threatened to destroy roofs or trees as they hurtled away from the fray.

The tornado was kicking up a **lot **of dirt and one such dust cloud eventually made it's way over to the pair of gaping bystanders that were Jack Spicer and I. When the dust storm had passed we both had much more than a light coating of to cope with. Thankfully I had the common sense to close my mouth and eyes** before **the wind had carried the abrasive substance over us. Jacko on the other hand seemed not to posses the mental capacity to perform such a coordinated act and "sadly" found himself choking in earnest on the sand.

I heard his curses distantly, as I was currently engrossed in watching the glowing figure finish off the last few remaining bots of the former army. When he was sure non were left he allowed the tornado to die away and the dirt and refuse of the many robots fall where they would.

My spirits rose tremendously as he turned his attention onto us and started flying in our direction. His only adversaries left were Jack, and the moving toolbox that was still loyally holding on to me even though it was about to meet it's doom.

Raimundo's body stopped glowing before he reached us and when he was close enough I could see that he was breathing heavily. I wanted to see how Jack expressed fear and eagerly looked to find out. But the look that was plastered on his dust covered face didn't resemble fear in the least; it reminded me more of triumph. Before I could even begin to fathom why he would not now be wetting his pants he moved his right arm covertly to his left wrist and pressed a button on the watch he was wearing. Rai was most certainly too far away to have seen this motion and I was not quick enough to understand what he had done until it was much to late to do anything about it.

"Ha! Get him Ninjabots!"

**Like it? Love it? Wanna marry it? All you have to give me is one teeny tiny, itsy bitsy review and you can have more. It's even possible that 1 review will mend my broken heart and allow me to forgive you honestly and truthfully. (Though chances are, it's going to take more than ONE for THAT to happen.)**

** Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! ****Remember: 1 review and you'll find out what happens next. **


	9. Tears and Onions

** Yo! So, I've been workin' hard this here past week. Or was it hardly workin'? Figure it's high time I updated this here story. After all everyone is a quiverin' with anticipation, as always. **

**I'm a given a mighty huge thanks to hihihi333 for a wonderfully uplifting review. Thanks to you I happily found time to write.( And it still took a whole week?) Oh well, Guess I'm just a bit slow when it comes to writin'. Once again; A great big thank you to hihihi333 for the review and hope y'all enjoy this next chapter as much as-at least- the last! **

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a movement and a split second later a rope was flung from behind a nearby tree

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a movement and a split second later a rope was flung from behind a nearby tree. Almost at the same time from behind the corner of a building there came two more such cords and not a one missed their target: Raimundo.

The first one got him around the right ankle and kept him from coming any closer to the two of us. The second and third both went over his shoulders and dug into his arms, stopping him from calling upon the wind to help him. Now I understood why the last Jackbot standing had not run for its life; they had reinforcements.

The three pulling the strings came out from the shadows and started reeling in their catch. These Ninjabots had something more elegant about them than the others. Somehow they appeared more streamlined and looked like they were made of a finer material and with greater care to detail than their fallen comrades. There heads possessed no faces and were in the shape of old fashioned Asian hats that looked very similar to tipi.

All three had bodies that were all but covered in black cloaks and underneath they wore green pants. One of the ninja turned it's back to me and I saw ironed on to the back of its cloak, a larger than life picture of Jack Spicer's face. That's what really ruined the affect for me.

I thought to myself that struggling would probably make Rai's chance of surviving considerably smaller so I stayed quiet and watched as the three sneaky ones proceeded to further entangle the warrior in ropes. These machines knew there jobs very well, as soon as they had carried out their first order they were ready for the next. Dragging the prisoner along they came to stand in front of their master in a perfect line and forced the boy to sit facing Jack in a respectful manner.

Raimundo regarded Jack in a way that greatly resembled his face when I had first given him Wuya's ransom note. Not an ounce of friendliness could be found in either boys gaze.

"Hey Spicer you know what your metal toys remind me off? You. Because they can't think for themselves and they don't do the greatest job of taking orders either; in case you haven't noticed I'm still alive." He shouldn't be making fun of Jack! It will only make him mad and that wouldn't help Rai at all. I had to think of something fast, otherwise Jack would have him killed and I could **not **allow that!

"Ha ha funny boy, in case you haven't noticed I have you right where I want you and-as a bonus- I've got your girl too!"

Though I found his statement offensive I also found it helpful. He wanted me more- I am sure- than he wanted to see Raimundo dead.

If that was the price he was asking then I guess that's what I was gonna have to give. It would after all be better than the alternative.

I tried my hardest to put all fear to the back of my mind and make sure my voice wouldn't betray me. I had to try.

"Hey Jack?" Alright, that didn't sound so bad, keep it up! "I was gonna wait and see how long it'd take you to figure out; but since your too dense, I'm gonna have to tell ya." Good that should get his attention nicely.

"Tell me what, sweet cheeks?"

I suppressed the urge to loose my breakfast and continued to lead him on.

"The only reason I've been hanging around with that loser" I indicated Raimundo with a flick of my head." was to get to the Shen Gong Wu."

"Ha ha ha! If that really was just a con then you are the best actress I have ever seen. Let's see… if it's true, that you're here for evil purposes, then you wouldn't mind if I ordered my robots to kill him. Would you?"

"NO DON'T !!" Ooopsy I might have just blown it, better think of something fast!

"I-I don't want you to kill him or anybody else!" I looked him square in the face and channeled my emotions toward sadness to bring a glisten to my eyes. Hoping he would mistake it for passion.

"The thing is… I could never love, a murderer. I couldn't care for someone who would throw away a human life like it was a piece of garbage. I LOVE YOU SPICER!!" I heard Raimundo intake sharply as I confessed the love that I did not feel. Jack's face was bathed in shock, my charade was working and though it felt as if I were forcing myself to commit seppuku I had to go on.

"Please, please don't make me hate you." My eyes were now definitely wet and I thought that perhaps I'd incorporated a little too much 'passion' even for Mr. Makeup. But hey, evil is usually eccentric so all the better I suppose.

"You must understand how I feel, how my body and soul ache to be near you, how I find myself longing to run my fingers through your bright red hair. I just hope that you can except my love as you would a gift and only give an equal amount in return."

Jack searched my eyes for a couple seconds before saying," Babe, if love is what you want then I'll give you so much your not gonna know where to put it all"

On the inside his words made me shudder, but on the outside my face broke into a teary eyed smile filled with relief. The only reason I was able to smile so convincingly was because I knew that Rai would be OK. Jack wouldn't lay a hand on him now.

The evil boy was eager to have me again in his arms (it was written all over his face) so he gave his Jackbot a new order.

"Hello, are you home? You heard what she said! Let her go, untie her right now!" He watched for just long enough to make sure the bot was doing it's job satisfactorily and turned his attention to his prisoner.

While I'd been paying attention to assuring Rai's safety I had not been paying much to my own. At lease not enough to have noticed that my hands had fallen asleep. The stupid Jackbot had tied his wires too tightly and cut off circulation to that region quite nicely. The feeling though, came back soon enough and I was free to think about the situation that we were faced with.

The Ninjabots presence meant that there was no possible way for me to over power Jack without putting Raimundo's life back into jeopardy. The only one here who possessed adequate skill to take down those bots was currently unable to pour himself a cup of tea, so unless he had a Houdini in reserve the only way out of this was to keep playing the love card.

"Man, you are sooo lucky. **My **girl just saved your life. She may just have saved dozens of people right then. Seriously! Because now, if I feel like someone deserves killing I'll think about my shnuckums here and will somehow find it in my heart to spare them."

"You'd do that, for me? I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I said this mostly to get Jack's attention off of Rai because I knew that for him it was hard not to give the order. I could see in his eyes that he had been working towards this goal for a long time and with much anticipation tied into it. To not say the words must have been hard but, to resist me-I could see- has harder.

"Honey, when you run with the Spice Man you are the luckiest girl in the **universe**. Don't ever forget it."

He stepped towards me and I mentally squared my shoulders. For this to work I would truly have to be the best actor he'd ever seen. I would have to trick him into believing that I loved him, while tricking myself into thinking I even liked him was impossible.

I held my breath and took the plunge. I stepped right up to Jack and pulled him-rather forcefully- into a tight embrace. He hugged me back.

I closed my eyes tightly and felt two large tears run down my face and disappear into his black coat. I tried to ignore his unpleasant odor and moved my right hand slowly to his hair. Once there I grabbed on-perhaps a little harder than was necessary- and proceeded to pull on it in a kind of kneading motion. I thought maybe he'd like that and was relieved-as well as disgusted- when he said," You are one awesome girl. How did you know I had an itch there?"

I removed my hand quickly and moving my mouth closer to his ear whispered," I love you Spicer."

He must have thought that I wanted to kiss him because he rotated his head so he was looking straight into my face and whispered back," I love you too, Babe."

Slowly he came closer until his lips were no more than two inches from mine. I felt another tear run down my face, trying to escape Jacks rancid breath.

As it dropped from my chin Raimundo said quite loudly to the both of us," Get a room! You guys are gonna make even the robots sick if you keep this up!"

I could tell Rai had ruined the moment for Jack because the latter stopped his advancement and whispered," Sorry toots, but I've got business to attend to. Later OK?"

He released me from his arms and I tried my hardest to put a disappointed look on my face. Jack then motioned to the wall he had been attempting to drill through and said," In case this loser hasn't told you yet, this is were they keep their Wu. Now back up a bit, I wouldn't want my Honey Bun to get dirty." He waved one of his hands a little, to let me know he'd meant what he said and then remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Hmm, what to do with Raimundo. Can't- I mean, I've got no reason to kill him so… Ninjabots! Go tie him to that tree! At least then he'll be out of my way."

These bots-I then saw- were also very quick to carry out an order. They spent no time dawdling but got straight to work forcing the one to be tied to his feet and over to the indicated tree. I looked at Rai as he was being led away and was happy that I had finally been able to help him. That's about the time when I started wondering what was going to happen next, before then the future hadn't crossed my mind once. At least not past assuring Raimundo's safety but now the future was all I could think about. I new now that Jack was the **very** possessive type and would almost certainly not let me leave if I suddenly decided I no longer loved him. Plus he was also capable of being as violent as he felt like being and that was the side of his personality that scared me the most.

I watched as the Ninjabots brought out more rope and forced a squirming Raimundo up against a tree and continue to follow through with the dark prince's latest order.

Rai looked in my direction as the rope was layered on thick and his eyes told me that he wished that Jack hadn't chosen today to come, as badly as I did.

"Hey babe, a-are you OK? You're lookin' a little pale there."

The ground had begun to move in a way I found displeasing and I put a hand to my head to try and settle the pounding that had started.

I felt a familiar sensation in my legs, it was as if they had no wish to continue doing their job and allowed me to fall to my knees in the dirt.

I glanced to where Jack was and saw him step quickly in my direction, looking as if he

was worried that I might damage my "extremely attractive" body or something idiotically superficial like that.

He must have asked me something because I remember hearing his voice, but I was already too close to unconsciousness to hear whatever it was he had to say.

For some reason my eyes were drawn to the tree where the bots were standing, waiting to be told what to do next and the boy who was in the middle of them, struggling against his bonds. I could see that he was also saying something, something that I could not hear.

I saw his face light with sudden shock as one of the Ninjabots surrounding him caught fire and promptly exploded. The one to the left of him was closer and when it did the same thing he let out a yell. I hoped-faintly- that it was not one of pain.

The last robot under the tree exploded and this time I saw what had caused this shocking bit of luck.

The same shadow that I had come across in the woods was here now, throwing not acorns but other more useful items.

I heard from just out of my line of vision come the sound of a large slab of meat hitting the ground and somehow through the fog that had gathered in my mind, I was able to look to the side and see that Jack Spicer now lay spread eagle on the ground. His makeup sullied by the dirt. A very welcome sight indeed.

Before I had time to wonder what had brought about this welcome event I was knocked sideways by a powerful blast that sent a great wave of heat over the immediate area. The ground unfortunately was harder than I had expected and I knew my head would be sore in the morning.

I felt smoke burn my eyes and thought to myself that it stung like the fumes from an onion. Distantly I felt a pair of strong hands turn me onto my back. My world was reeling and I couldn't tell whether this entity was friend or foe.

I heard my name being called not from the creeping darkness, but from right above me. The voice was distraught. Had something bad happened? I channeled all of my remaining awareness towards the hurried voice and was able to see a pair of worried forest green eyes.

The sky was so pretty.

** Hm? Hmmm? I can't here you! I can only hear how much you liked it if you review, so please oblige! Remember; only one review and you will be qualified for a chance to win... another chapter. Thanks to all and to all a good... week!**


	10. Deja Vu?

**It's been a while hasn't it? Oh well... I forgive you. Don't say 'huh?' you know what I mean. But like I said, I forgive you. **

**Let's see... this chapter is longer than any I've posted so far (and probably ever will) and we introduce a new character. I find her rather enjoyable, once you get past the annoyingness at least.**

**Disclaimer: I'm having difficulty finding my proof of ownership papers. So for now... I don't own Xiaolin Sowdown.**

"A-are you sure that that's necessary? I really don't think she hit her head that hard."

This was an unfamiliar voice, quite and unsure. It was nothing like any I'd heard over the last few days.

"Oh yeah she needs it alright, see that bump right there? If you'd a just been a little more careful I wouldn't have to do something so drastic."

This voice was one that I had heard often. No name presented itself at the time but it made me happy to hear it.

"Oh come on! At the time there was no way for me to tell she was on the Xiaolin side, she was standing with the evil boy!"

Evil boy? This voice was feminine, there was no doubt now, it belonged to a girl.

"Yeah yeah, I heard it already! Tell her you're sorry after she wakes up, if you're lucky she'll forgive you. Now let me do my job already!"

Job? He had a job, what job? Ow! All of this mystery was making my head hurt.

"But I still don't think she needs CPR! Isn't that what you use to revive people who've drowned?"

"Listen girly, I've been at this temple for a lot longer than you OK. So I call the shots got it!"

That was a very interesting tone. It reminded me of something that had happened recently, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Alright then, you're the boss. But don't blame be if it doesn't help."

This whole conversation was starting to sound extremely familiar. I think one very similar had taken place not too long ago but pinpointing it was impossible.

"That's better. Now stay back and watch the master at work!"

Wait a second, I remember what happens next! He's trying to kiss me without permission again! All of a sudden the events leading up to this moment came flooding back. Jack, the robot battle, the Ninjabots, the explosions, hitting my head and OUCH!

This time my hand moved before he could have his way but alas, he must have been expecting it. His hand closed around my wrist before it had the opportunity to travel very far and unlike Jack, his hand was gentle against my skin. I heard a little yelp escape the girl who sat to the left and wondered just how surprised she had been.

"I told you it would help."

My head was hurting and I was not feeling as good as I remembered feeling a few days ago. I let out a small groan as I opened my eyes and found I was once again in the room where I had woken up the last time. The walls were the same color of cream as they had been before but there being three instead of two people made the room seem smaller. It must not have been long since the unsettling business that had taken place in the early after noon. I was glad that it was finally over and done with.

I focused on the girl and what I saw was pleasant enough. She had a pale complexion and eyes that looked almost black. Her hair also was a very dark color and the way she had it styled baffled me. It was longer than Raimundo's and spikier too, kept out of her face by a blue headband she wore just under her hairline. At the tips of every spike I saw at least one different color, such as green or red and some had both.

She told me her name was Nezumi Kage and that she came from a relatively small village in Japan where they-oh so fortunately- speak English. I soon found that when given the chance she could be rather talkative. I sat-with Raimundo's help- and listened to what she had to say.

"So you see Master Fung asked me if I wanted to come and live here at the temple and I thought it would be a much better place for me to live than where I did. My mother thought so too, so she gave me her blessings wished me a safe trip and reminded me to change my clothes everyday. I traveled using the shadows like you saw earlier.

In the forest just to the east I'd set up camp and was planning to set off when the sun set, but then I heard two people talking. I thought it was really weird that there would be other people in the woods especially that far from any major cities or airports or train stations. Anyway I went to investigate and I saw you talking with a very pretty lady." She indicated who "you" was by waving her hand at me and continued enlightening Rai and I of what she had done yesterday.

"I was planning on going and saying hi to the two of you when all of a sudden the pretty lady looked at the bush I was hiding in with death in her eyes and you flew away almost as fast as I can shadow jump!" She looked at us expectantly, but we both had nothing to give her except the blank looks on our faces.

"That's really fast." She said it as if she were trying to teach a couple of three year olds what the difference was between sand and water. As if it were something elementary that everyone knew and didn't even have to think about. I didn't even know what shadow jumping was.

"Awesome, cool-great…" Rai and I chimed in together, we wanted to hear the next part and I was glad to finally know what had made the rustling in the bushes that day. It took a little of the mystery out of the whole thing and helped it make a little more sense in my head, knowing for sure that the bushes in the forest didn't dance.

"OK, so Minko shot off into the sky and the evil person in the black dress followed. I also followed but it is really, **really **hardto track crazy flying people from the ground so I took longer than the other girl did. What is her name anyway?" She said it so casually that I wasn't sure whether she expected an answer or not. I eventually decided answering would at least get her back to the story faster.

"Her name is Wuya. She is an extremely old heylin witch. I found her to be extremely unattractive and evil and vile and power-hungry and… and mean!" I felt childish saying all that but those were the only words that came to mind at the time. I blushed slightly but if either of the others noticed my lack of professionalism, they did a good job of not showing it and not rubbing it in my face. Perhaps they both knew that Wuya was a rather touchy subject and thought it better not to poke at it. Either way Nezumi nodded and continued on with her story telling.

"When I **finally **caught up with you guys I could barely see you, because you were way up in a tree and there was lots of foliage and branches. So I shadow-jumped my way up till I was level with your branch and kept as quite as I could. I saw Minko pinned to the big thick part of the tree by like, a dagger or whatever and Wuya was smiling in a very demented way that actually made my spine tingle a little. I heard Wuya say a bit of mumbo jumbo and the little sword-type thing- flew out of you and into her hand! Then she raised it up high and got ready to strike, so I did some super fast thinking and with a little help from the shadows (and a few dozen acorns) I allowed Minko to escape." She beamed at us as if she wanted applause or an encore but the image of Wuyas face twisted into that evil grin was burned freshly into my mind and all else fell away. In reality the witch had not been planning on killing me then and there but, she could have had she wanted to. If she had wanted to I don't think mere acorns would have stopped her… no they definitely wouldn't have. I found my mind creeping back, back to a time that I did not like to acknowledge. To memories of the time I spent in the village of my birth, not the scant few happy ones either, but the ones I kept locked away and under tight security.

"Minko?" Raimundo snapped me out of my little trip to the tormented side and I was very grateful that he had, _when_ he had. I didn't want to go there again… not yet.

"Uh…Yeah?" I shook my head a little and looked around. Both Rai and Nezumi were staring at me and judging by the looks on their faces I must have been pretty spaced out. They each had on a slightly different expression, Nezumi's made me think she was looking at someone she had just discovered was crazy and Rai's was a bit more complex. I saw in his gaze both a worried and understanding look and behind that I thought I saw something more… but all of that vanished and was swiftly replaced by a more playful face, a much more familiar one.

"Dude I said your name at least three times. Are you alright?" Yup, I was a space cadet all right. An unwilling one mind you.

"Your eyes glassed over and then you started shaking, it was kinda freaky."

I'd been shaking? That couldn't be a good sign. For once I decided that the truth wasn't necessary.

"I'm fine!" I said, smiling as convincingly as I could.

"It's just, I'm tired and today wasn't the greatest day of my life. What with Jack Spicer kissing me and all." Well that much was true and when I thought about it I did feel worn out. Worn as an old pair of sneakers, and remembering that kiss didn't make me feel any better.

"**HE KISSED YOU?!**" Us girls both jumped at Raimundo's sudden outburst and our heads snapped in his direction.

"I thought that I'd stopped him with that 'get a room' thing. Man! I seriously need to teach him a lesson or two. The first one: manners the second: how to handle pain without screaming like a girl." He wasn't kidding. Not really anyway, you could see it in his posture. (For one thing) Because when he was just playing around his whole frame was very relaxed and all of his movements were fluid and easy going. At those times his eyes had a certain quality to them that was akin to the shine of a star; twinkling and full of mystery. Or mischievousness, whichever you prefer.

At that time though he was sitting in a much more rigid position and his words were spoken with a lack of that certain finely tuned cheerful veneer he was so accustomed to dazzling people with.

He interrupted my thoughts by asking a pointed question.

"Was it then or not?" I shook my head hoping that would be answer enough but, unfortunately it looked like he wanted to hear the whole thing from the beginning. I told myself I wasn't going to go through it then, not so soon after it had happened. I released a tired sigh as Raimundo's eyes met mine and at that point I know he would hear as I made a promise to him without moving my mouth. I tried to get the idea across to him without saying it, I didn't want to offend the girl or make her feel left out. I willed him to understand that I would tell him what had happened when we found a little privacy. Not that I disliked Nezumi or anything but, I found myself feeling that Rai was the only one who could understand me. Maybe I felt that way because he had been the first person at the temple that I'd met or perhaps it was because he'd made me lunch and saved my life. Either way it was he who would have the privilege to hear what had gone on between Jack and I and I was not of a mind to put anyone else's name down on that list. Not anytime soon at least.

We held each others gaze for just a moment; any longer would have looked weird to Nezumi. As it is she probably guessed that we'd shared a communication that she was to know nothing about and we didn't want her to feel as if she'd seen something she ought not to have.

"OK then. On with the story!" Seemingly unfazed by our stiff silence she continued.

"I got away from Wuya and decided it would be safer to go straight to Xiao-Yu than it would be to set up a camp and wait till there were more shadows to jumps through. I didn't want to see that lady again, especially not when I was off guard so off for Xiao-Yu I went!" She flung her hand out and pointed at one of the walls, perhaps thinking it would add dramatic affect or something like that. Unfortunately it just made her look like one of those roosters you sometimes see on top of people's houses; the ones that tell which way the wind is blowing. She was one silly girl.

"I got there and wondered around for at least thirty minutes before finding Master Fung. He was happy to finally meet in person. We talked for a while and then I asked him if was expecting anyone else. He'd been turning his head every time someone took a step or banged a pot and it was starting to get annoying. He told me that another girl was supposed to arrive about the time that I did and that he had had a bad feeling every time he thought about her, or the temple.

I thought 'hey maybe that girl in the woods was her' and told him that part of the story. Then he went all 'do what I say or the world will be destroyed' on me and told me to go to the temple as quickly as possible. I got up to go and then the wishy washy guy changed his mind! He said 'Wait! The girl will be fine. You must leave for the temple first thing in the morning, no sooner.' Then he gave me some money and told me I could spend the night in an inn. I decided to save the money and sleep under the beautiful chinese stars." At that she raised her arms above her, waved them out to the sides and looked up at the ceiling with her mouth open in awe. Clearly admiring the beautiful plaster work.

"After a good night's rest I had breakfast at a nice little restaurant… type place. Master Fung showed up when I was half done with my food and was all like 'I said first thing in the morning!' Then he calmed down, apologized for being loud and changed his mind **again!** He sat down across the table and ordered food for himself too! Then he said he was gonna take me shopping! Now, I though he meant for clothes or something and I wasn't sure we could find nice girly things in that village and I told him so. He just smiled.

When he **finally **finishedeating we went to a small shop not too far from there and he gave me more money and told me to buy whatever I needed. I looked at him and wondered why he kept giving me handfuls of money and what kind of shop he was sending me into.I walked in the door and was all like, **BOOM!!"**

Loud noises and headaches don't mix. I cringed at the sound effect and Raimundo jumped a little in surprise. Was this person trying to give us both a heart attack?

"All over the walls there were these awesomely shiny, pointy and explosive things. It was like walking into heaven." A dreamy expression set itself on her face and she seemed to get caught up in the memory. Soon enough though she untangled herself and with much exuberance told us of the wondrous things they were making out of metal these days.

"I finally decided I could come back when I needed more and just bought some small detonators, a bag full of sharp pointy kunai and some jerky. Ya never know when you'll need a snack! After my little trip to Val Halla Master Fung asked how long it would take me to get to the temple. I said I couldn't tell, because I didn't know where it was. He gave me directions then bought some food and told me to eat it when I got hungry. Then he sent me on my way.

This part I'll just skim over. I got lost a couple times, stopped to eat, got kinda tired from shadow jumping around in circles, was almost killed by some **huge **squirrels and **finally** found this place. I guess I should have asked the Fung man to write down the directions." She then looked at Rai with a face more somber than any I'd yet seen on her and opened her mouth as if to speak. Before words came she closed it and then opened it again. I guess-for once- she was having difficulty speaking her mind.

"I'm really sorry Rai. If I hadn't been so air headed I might have been able to save you from over exerting yourself so much. If I'd just gotten here half an hour earlier neither of you would have been injured, or at least not as badly as-- Oops." She cut herself off suddenly and Rai gave her a look of despair. To try and cover her little boo-boo she talked quickly and to make both of them feel better I pretended not to have noticed her mistake. The only thing was, I had noticed and was not going to forget it.

"Where was I? Heh, heh, oh right! Uh, I found the temple and searched it quickly using my shadow reading technique and jumped to where you guys were immediately. By analyzing the shadow's data I knew that there were three people and four artificial intelligence units all grouped together. I jumped there and saw Rai being tied to a tree; **tons **of robot parts all over the place along with the same amount of lose sand and two bad guys. I again asked the shadows to read the place and being closer was given much more information, such as the condition of the humans and a scanning of the robots that included their weak spots.

Jack-I could tell was in fine condition, Rai-" She paused for a second and then went on in a voice that made me think she was lying.

"Rai was also fine." She glanced at Rai and then went on in a more convicted voice.

"A little worse for wear and worn out though. The last person there was you, but I thought you were on the heylin side because you were standing close to Jack and he wasn't threatening you or anything. But your readings showed that you weren't a threat in any way so I ignored you.

I'd already put my new toys in easy to access places and went into action quickly. Blowing up robots to free the boy tied to the tree and let me tell you **that** was the most fun I've had in a **long **time."

Raimundo then spoke up, obviously offended by her last statement.

"That 'fun' you had nearly singed off my hair! Plus my ears are still ringing!"

Nezumi blushed slightly and muttered a quiet 'sorry', then went on with the retelling.

"I knew the red head definitely deserved a good smacking so I chucked a loose piece of robot and felled him like an old tree. At that point I realized that I'd missed one robot and decided to end it's miserable existence. I threw one of the detonators at a weak point in it's back and it made a bigger boom than the others had. Probably all the older technology in it caused that.

I heard some yelling and realized I hadn't untied the boy so I shadow jumped over to him and used one of my new kunai to do away with the rope.

As soon as the tree no longer held him back he practically trampled me. I watched him run over to the still smoking older robot and disappear into the smoke. I had no idea what he was doing; I could only see his outline. He walked out of the smoke then with eyes afire he ran at me with the intention to maim."

"I thought maybe he had mistaken me for another heylin fighter so I put away my weapon and raised my hands to let him know I didn't want to fight. He didn't seem to care, instead of shaking my hand and thanking me for rescuing him he tried to break me in two!

**KICK, POW, BANG!**

He was all over me like ugly on an ape, trying to rip my arms off and punch my stomach out while I tried to reason with him. I guess it's a good thing he was tired already; otherwise I might have had to hurt him. Thankfully he wore himself out in very short order and the best part is; he didn't land a single hit!

The force of one of his punches missing me sent him sprawling to the ground and this time he didn't bother standing. Sitting up he glared at me like doing just that would set my hair on fire and between heaves demanded to know what I was doing there. I told him Master Fung had sent me but he wasn't a believer. He gave a short, scary, dark kind of chuckle and jumped at me one more time. I think he was aiming for my eyes but I stepped to the side and he fell on his face, again. When I didn't immediately take the opportunity to stab him in the back he calmed down a bit. I cautiously offered him a hand but he shoved it aside and stood on his own.

Right then I remembered the heylin couple and took from my backpack some rope of my own and walked over to the one dressed in black. Finished with that I approached the girl but the crazy boy wouldn't have it. Finding a new spurt of energy he launched himself at me and when I dodged him he landed on his hands and did this awesome handspring type thing and aimed a kick at my head. Of course that one didn't hit either. I figured the poor boy had had a screw knocked loose and decided not to get angry with him.

Then he did something that totally blew my mind! Soon as he regained a little composure he put his hands together at his side-like he was trying to hide a tomato or something- and then thrust them forward. A gust of wind knocked me over and the rope I'd been holding flew a few yards away. I couldn't help but be a little bit angry.

I used the shadows to get behind him, grabbed his arms and forced them into a slightly painful position behind his back. Then I forced him to his knees and told him to calm down. He kept squirming. Then I told him if he didn't calm down I'd have to knock him out and tie him up, that did the trick. He went quite as a stump.

After a little talking we both understood each other. I was there to help, a little bit like the cavalry. He lived and trained at the temple his friends were with an evil heylin witch and the girl was-like me- someone Master Fung had asked to come. I let him go helped him get you inside and-THE END!"

I'd a feeling she'd left something out but knew I would find out what it was eventually and left it alone for the time being.

"Oh yeah, I finally recognized you. Thing is you were wearing different clothes than last time and stuff… Hopefully now all of that can be water under the bridge. I am a really nice person once you get to know me. Hopefully I and my awesome techniques won't be too daunting to have around. What do you say?"

We just nodded, hoping no other conformation was necessary and happy to find that it wasn't. She clapped joyously and bounced up and down a little, making my head bang a little bit harder.

With that I let them know something that was eating away at my mind.

"I'm tired." Simply stated it sounded like I was telling them to 'get out now' and that was not how I'd wanted it to sound, so I quickly lightened up and asked a question.

"How about you guy's?" I added a small smile to signify that I was just asking and not trying to run them out of the room.

"Yeah I'm bushed." Said Rai as he stood and made his way toward the door.

"I think I'll be hittin' the hay pretty soon; how about you Nezumi?" She looked almost ready to say 'I'm staying up a while' but then was given a stern look by the one next to the door and quickly decided she too was tired.

"Um… yes! I am in dire need of some shut eye and definitely want some R&R!"

She was telling the truth about the rest and relaxation but I didn't think she really needed to go to sleep; it wasn't even dark yet. Raimundo might have actually wanted to go to bed, he did after all look tired but looks can be deceiving.

"Oh, Minko! In case you were wondering I'm taking the room next to this one tonight. It's exciting isn't it? We're all gonna be neighbors!"

Other than her being a little loud and overzealous I found nothing to dislike about Nezumi. She was pretty, had a very funny hair do and was a good fighter. All of which were things to be admired in another. That's when I decided we would be friends. All three of us... friends. What a nice thought.

**What did I tell ya? Long enough to bore you to death? Yes? Well you won't have to worry about that happening again. As always; I will _happily _continue with 1, you heard me 1 review. As long as it is as long as this last chapter. Of course, it can't be as boring. (I'm just kidding. 1 regular review is all that is required.) See you soon!**


	11. Failure

**Um... hi! It's been too long darlings, much to long. I'd like to say that 'since it's been so long I have an extra super-duper looonng chapter for you to read'. Only thing is... I don't. Your gonna have to make due with this for now. But the next** **will be-at least somewhat- longer and I will surely post it soon.**

"Alright then Nezumi, show us what you can do."

The next morning found us out in the training field. The sun was shining and few clouds were visible. There was a gentle warm breeze blowing across the temple and everyone was in a good mood.

Nezumi's was jeopardized momentarily when she looked around and realized that the shadows were scarce that time of day. She proceeded to take out a few kunai from one of her extra pockets and threw them skillfully across the field. Not bothering to watch their line of travel she spun on the spot and vanished. Both Raimundo and my jaws dropped. I stared at the patch of grass were the girl had just stood a moment ago and wondered where my sanity had gone.

"Over here!"

I turned my head slowly in the direction of the call and saw Nezumi triumphantly clutching the things she had thrown, standing a good throwing distance away and smiling ear to ear. Pocketing her toys she ran back and excitedly explained what she had done.

"Since there are practically no shadows out here right now I made my own-with the kunai- then I jumped into it and caught the kunai before they hit the ground. Nice huh?"

She looked to Raimundo for approval and he nodded with an impressed expression on his face.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome alright! I didn't know you were such a show off! Thanks for clearing that up for us." He was kidding and said so when Nezumi regarded him with hurt eyes. She smiled again realizing she had been given a compliment and knowing her turn was over she sat down in the grass and waited for something to happen.

Rai seemed to be thinking something over and he started pacing back and forth slowly, then he scratched his head and looked down at me. (I was also sitting.)

"You can fly, we already know that. Is their anything else you can do that would help out in a battle?"

I thought it over for a moment and came to a decision that didn't make me happy.

"No."

"Have you ever tried to make the wind do something for you, other than keep you airborne? Like, you know… anything?"

"No." The answer came immediately I'd never done anything like that. I'd never even really thought about it.

"Alright then. Why don't you give it a try right now? Maybe you could stop the breeze blowing or make it go in the opposite direction or maybe flatten that girl's crazy hair." He said once again poking fun at the shadow jumper. "Since you can already fly you should be able to do some pretty awesome stuff, with a little practice of course."

Alrighty.

I stood and pondered my options. It was hard to think of something creative to try out, after all I'd never thought of the wind as a tool I could use any time I wanted. It had always seemed to just be one of the many ingredients that made up the earth; an element that was with one constantly.

I did eventually think of something to attempt and although I new it wasn't likely I'd do it properly I set my mind to the task.

A little stretching was in order and as I went about that I gathered my thoughts and focused them towards the goal. Once limbered up I stood still and concentrated, breathing deeply with hands at my sides. Deep in concentration was I, so deep in fact that I almost didn't notice as the two bystanders stepped a few feet back and stared on expectantly, waiting for the moment of truth.

"**Wudai Tornado Wind!"**

Upon calling out the words I had only yesterday heard Rai yell I threw my hands into the air and begged the wind to do what it had done the other day. Too bad I wasn't the persuasive type, because nothing about the flow of the air changed, no grand whirlwind picked up and I realized-unhappily- that I was not cut out for challenging mother nature.

Looking at the high blue ceiling it struck me that what I'd just done must have looked-and sounded- exceedingly funny. Someone goes to make a giant display of power and nothing at all happens, they just stare at the sky, waiting for something that will never come. For that reason I did not want to look at the two who were standing close by, but look I did. My eyes found them no longer standing but doubled over on their knees in the grass and for a second I worried weather they were OK. Then their laughter was no longer silent and soon they were rolling in the grass, clutching at their sides and making a lot of noise.

I felt my face grow warmer and knew I must be turning red. Just great.

"Good try Minko."

Rai managed to choke out between fits of almost painful sounding laughter. I could tell he was trying to make me feel better but, it didn't work.

"Yeah! Good tr-"was all Nezumi had been able to gasp before rolling over onto her back and telling the heavens just how funny I had been.

Of course they didn't need telling… they'd seen it first hand, after all I'd been begging them to obey me! Everyone would know soon enough. Everyone at the temple would burst out laughing when I walked by, not a one of them would be able to contain their jubilation knowing what kind of fool I had made of myself. Knowing that they were better than me, that I was someone to look down upon and speak encouraging words to and who deserved no more respect than a four year old.

I didn't want to be made fun of, not by my friends, not by anyone. I wanted to be respected, or at least be treated as an equal, someone you could trust and rely on. Someone who knew what to do in any situation and had the strength to do it.

I didn't want to be a little kid, not anymore.

Accompanying those thoughts was a burning, tightening sensation in my throat and tears soon stung my eyes as they came to the surface. I couldn't let them see me cry, not over something so trivial as being laughed at. I bit down hard on my lip and tried my hardest not to sob. Right then, more powerfully than any time I could remember, I wished I were alone. Completely alone, so no one would see me cry, no one could see me shame myself. I wished I were far from this training field. Far away enough so that neither of the rolly polly laughing couple would ever find me.

No longer able to stand their halfhearted and cut off apologies I turned my back to them and felt the first drop of the salty water make it's way daringly down my red face. Blatantly unaware of the heinous crime it was committing.

Pulse suddenly quickening I was hit by the overpowering urge to run. To run away and never look back.

I did as I was told but before I had gone even one step I noticed out the corner of my eye that Master Fung was watching us from the door of one of the closer houses with a stern expression set firmly on his face. A steaming cup of tea cradled in both hands. Now I was mortified.

Knowing he had seen my tears I allowed the hot offending things to flow in earnest. Knowing he had witnessed my act of total childishness I ran faster. Not caring if I tripped I closed my eyes and not wanting to see another human being for as long as possible, I didn't look back.

I didn't care whether they chased me or not because I wouldn't let them catch up. I doubted either of my friends had noticed I'd left and I wasn't gonna let them find me.

I felt the air ripping at my lungs, trying to slow me down but I would have none of it. I didn't slow, if anything my pace quickened or maybe my thoughts grew more sluggish. My whole body-especially my face- felt as if it was on fire. The only thing that seemed not to put up any kind of protest was the ground, for now, it was the only thing not trying to stop me from traveling as fast as possible.

Eventually my legs wouldn't take me any farther and without opening my eyes, I crumpled were I'd stopped. Air coming in hearty gasps filled my abused lungs and allowed my body to regain feeling where it had gone numb. Warm tears still dripping down my face now fell onto the soft ground and helped the grass live a happier life.

I could think of no reason to move and no reason to stop crying. I found no motivation to stand or to try and hide my wet face. I thought to myself; Let them come if they want. Let them find me if they can. I dare them.

As the bitter thoughts formed themselves in my mind I knew it was just a matter of time before someone came and got me. After all I couldn't realistically have gone very far. I was also to expect stern words from whoever came. I knew I had only succeeded in making things worse for myself.

I was so exhausted at that point that thoughts could no longer rationalize themselves in my head and soon they stopped trying. My world went blank and nothing but a faint tinge of guilt existed, a feeling of uselessness kicked in along with the chirping of busy birds.

Sleep swiftly came to the rescue.

**So... Kaitlin-if that is how you spell it- Monkey Ninja says that you've been reading my Fanfic. If that is true raise your right hand. Oops, sorry can't see you right now, maybe next time. Hope your having a good time and we'll be seeing you around!! ;  
**

**Anyway I'm not gonna beg but... somebody owes me a review! **


End file.
